Sam The Seagull
Sam The Seagull is a Seagull Animatronic, He is The First Animatronic Created in Five Nights at Eerie's. He Has Cyan Eyes, a Red Bow-Tie With White Polka-Dots and Medium-Sized Wings. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Foot, Both Hands, and Left Forearm, He is Slighty Dusty. His Feathers are White. His Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil During Night-Time. He Has a Slighty-Curved Light-Yellow Beak. He Can Remove His Beak at Night-Time. Withered Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm, Left Leg, Right Hand, and Left Side of His Mask. Both of His Eyes are Black, His Left Pupil is Red, His Right Pupil is Golden. He Crawls on The Ceiling and Walls. He Has Massive Amounts of Loose Wires on His Body. Toy Version: His Gender is Changed to Female. She Has a Dark-Red Bikini Covered in White Polka-Dots, Blue Shorts, Eyelashes, A Cyan Bow-Tie With Black Polka-Dots, and Very Large Wings, Her Breast, Hips, and Butt are Very Large. She Has Light-Orange Pupils. Phantom Version: He is Missing The Suit on Both Hands and Left Foot. His Eyes are Both Black With White Pupils. He is Covered in Large Amounts of Loose Wires. He Has Large Holes and Rips on His Body. He is Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton. Nightmare Version: He Has Bloody Feathers. His Jaws are Extremely Wide, Filled With 5 Rows of Razor-Sharp Black Teeth. His Right Hand is Replaced With a Rusty Tomahawk. He Missing The Suit on Both Feet and Left Forearm Withered Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Foot, Right Hand, Lower Jaw, Neck, and The Top of His Mask. Both of Her Eyes are Black With White Pupils. She Has Loose Wires on Her Body and a Huge Hole on Her Torso. His Left Breast is Also Missing It's Suit. Her Garment and Bikini is Slighty Torn Phantom Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Upper-Arm, Right Arm, Right Hand, Left Thigh and Face (She Isn't Missing a Huge Chunk of His Mask Like Withered Bonnie). She Has Cracks on Her Left Cheek. She is Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton Nightmare Toy Version: He is Missing His Entire Suit Except His Mask. His Teeth are Neon-Blue. His Eyes are Bloodshot. He Also Has a Extra Endoskeleton Head Like Mangle, He is Missing His Left Hand, He Crawls on The Walls and Ceiling Like His Old Withered Version Fredbear Version: Sam's Fredbear Version is The Oldest and Rarest Animatronic in The Entire Five Nights at Eerie's Series. He Looks The Exact Same as His FNAF 1 Version But Has a Black Top-Hat, Dark-Gray Microphone, Red Bow-Tie With Light-Gray Polka-Dots, He Also Has No Suit on His Waist and Right Thigh. His Pupils are Silver and Shiny Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. He is Missing His Left Arm and Right Eye. He is Missing The Suit on His Feet, Right Arm, Right Hand and The Left Side of His Mask. He Has Rips and Loose Wires on His Torso, Legs, Shoulders and Mask Golden Version: He is Missing His Left Arm and Left Eye. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Upper-Arm, Right Foot and The Right Side of His Mask. His Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil and He is Very Rusty and Old Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With More Shiny Eyes and Slighty Larger Wings Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Hands, Feet, Forearms and Lower-Legs. He is Missing The Suit on The Upper-Part of His Mask Not Including The Lower Jaw and Neck. His Eyes are Black With Dark-Red Pupils. He is Missing The Suit on His Waist and Neck Also Demolished Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Leg, Left Foot, Right Arm and Right Hand. His Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil. He is Missing His Left Forearm and Left Hand Along With The Suit on His Waist Also Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Very Long White and a Very Curvy Body With Very Large Breasts and Hips. She Also Wears a Red Ringed Bikini and Garment, She Also Has a Large Booty and a Skinny Waist